De plumes et de Chaines
by Akarisnape
Summary: recueil d'OS sans forcément de liens entre eux. OS 2 : partie 1 de "Pour le bonheur des omegas" (omegaverse, warning violence physique et mentale)
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur shingeki, merci de votre indulgence !

Vous trouverez ici un recueil d'OS sans forcément de lien entre eux (vous serez prévenus de toute façon) ou des débuts de fics pas terminées sur l'univers de SNK (vous avez l'autorisation de reprendre les idées si ça vous chante mais prévenez moi quand même avant) allant du fluff complet aux histoires bien glauques, de l'hétéro à l'homo. (voila vous êtes prévenus mais d'après ce que j'ai bavé sur snk vous êtes pas farouche lol) Du coup je mets en catégorie M dans le doute.

Pas de béta pour le moment donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être ennuyé par moi de façon épisodique (quand j'ai une crise d'écriture intensive vu qu'en réalité je suis plus lectrice qu'autre chose) faites-moi signe !

Par contre j'ai quelques questions existentielles.

C'est Levi ou Livai ? (me dites pas Rivaille je trouve juste ça moche à écrire !)

Hanji ou Hansi ?

 **Information sur l'OS :**

Voila le premier OS qui m'est venu après avoir lu My Beautiful Beast généreusement écrite par Easyan. D'ailleurs l'OS s'en inspire un peu (ou beaucoup ça dépend du point de vue) mais il n'y a pas du tout besoin d'avoir lu MMB pour lire l'OS.

Clairement au début je voulais faire quelques choses avec le surnom « Angel » et une relation petit frère/grand frère entre Eren et Livai qu'on retrouve dans MBB que je trouvais juste génial mais j'avais quand même peur de faire trop un copier-coller même si j'avais changé une partie des origines Ackerman et Jaeger de MMB. Au départ ça ne devait pas du tout être du point de vue de Petra. Puis quand je suis arrivé à la fin je me suis dit : « nan mais en fait faire cet OS du point de vue de Petra ce serait trop cool » du coup toute l'histoire a été refondu et ce truc est ressorti comme ça.

 **Note : je republie l'OS car au final j'ai rajouté quelques lignes à la fin de l'OS (voir explication en bas)**

Point de vue de Petra principalement, Univers alternatifs, ce n'est pas notre monde mais ça y ressemble plus qu'à celui d'origine de SNK, les titans ne sont pas mentionnés dons ils existent seulement si vous le souhaitez. Ce n'est pas vraiment un monde en guerre mais on va dire qu'il y a des tensions entre les superpuissances (comme chez nous quoi). OS de type Romance/Lifeschool. Possibilité de personnage OOC.

 **OS jeté en pâture à peine fini d'écrire et sans corrections merci de me signaler les fautes si vous en trouvez.**

 _« Il ne t'aimera jamais comme tu penses l'aimer, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »_

C'était ce qu'Hanji lui avait dit seulement une semaine après leur rencontre.

Au départ, Petra pensait qu'Hanji voulait garder Livai pour elle toute seule avant de se raviser. Folle comme elle était, la jeune femme aurait tout simplement fait sauter la cervelle de toute pimbeche ou gigolo un tant soit peu sérieux qui approcherait l'élu de son cœur, même si l'élu de son cœur n'était au courant de rien des sentiments d'Hanji.

Mais Livai n'était pas l'élu du cœur d'Hanji et Petra était bien accrochée dans son fantasme amoureux même si elle n'osait se déclarer devant le jeune homme.

Hanji était plus comme une mère très libérale qui s'extasiait devant le génie de son bébé de fils…Même si ledit fils n'hésitait pas à balancer son pied –violement et sans retenu- sur sa mère foldingue.

Petra avait rencontré pour la première fois Livai lors de son entrée à l'école militaire Sainte Rose. C'était un internat plutôt bien coté qui préparait les jeunes à devenir des membres importants plus tard que ce soit dans un circuit militaire ou au final dans le civil.

Le programme durait trois ans comme dans tout lycée qui se respecte mais les jeunes étaient poussés à l'excellence et de nombreux cours et activités supplémentaires étaient disponibles et certains ayant même lieu exclusivement le week-end. On disait que les plus grands diplomates, stratèges, négociateur, chef d'armée ou encore PDG y avait fait leurs armes ici avant de partir pour des écoles supérieures de commerce de niveau internationale ou militaires du pays.

Pour le commun des mortels, sortir rien qu'avec le diplôme sans mention de Sainte Rose était considéré comme un exploit car il fallait tenir trois ans dans cet internat infernal. Chaque année -et parfois même en cours d'année quand on constatait que le stress était trop nocif pour l'élève-, un écrémage était fait dans les rangs pour ne garder que le meilleur. Personne n'y réchappait, que ce soit les gosses de riches qui se croyait intouchable ou les enfants boursiers issus des quartiers défavorisés repérés par les instances supérieures. Toutefois, Petra avait pu constater qu'en règle générale, ceux qui avaient les nerfs les plus solides étaient justement ceux issus des quartiers les plus malfamés, habitués à subir mais ayant une rage de vaincre phénoménale.

Pour sa part, Petra était une enfant issue de Stohess, ville bourgeoise dans la moyenne plutôt agréable à vivre et sans trop d'histoires macabres –car même l'endroit le plus beau du monde pouvait avoir son lot de cadavre dans un placard. C'était ses parents, ravis d'avoir une fille plutôt intelligente qui l'avaient poussé à y postuler, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse s'élever socialement. C'était enchainé alors la préparation du dossier de candidature et divers entretiens avant d'obtenir le fameux droit d'entrée. Son côté stratège y avait grandement aidé et Petra ne remercierait jamais assez d'avoir gagné un putain de concours d'échec au collège. Les examinateurs avaient semblé dire qu'il manquait de stratèges valables dans les dernières sélections.

Au départ, Petra ne rêvait que de finir dans une école de commerce pour entrer par la suite dans un grand groupe. Elle ne comptait pas du tout devenir membre d'élite d'un groupe d'intervention, diplomate ou une autre connerie du genre.

Puis, lors du premier jour, Petra avait rencontré les membres de sa classe dont Livai faisait partie. Au début, même s'il lui avait semblé vaguement mignon, Petra avait été terrifié par lui. Par son air grognon, par ses origines et par son nom.

Livai avait l'air de vouloir tuer chaque personne qui le dérangeait et parlait très peu mais souvent avec des gros mots. Il était originaire de Shiganshina, le district le plus dangereux de la ville Maria ou même les forces spéciales hésitaient à deux fois avant d'oser y entrer. Il y avait vécu jusqu'à ses douze ans avant de partir vivre avec son oncle à Stohess. Mais surtout, Livai était un Ackerman. LA famille de mafieux à la réputation sanglante depuis un bon cinq cent ans minimum ! Ce n'est que dix ans avant la naissance de Livai que la famille était tombée sous le joug de ses trop nombreux ennemis mais on craignait toujours les rares survivants portant ce nom.

Rapidement étaient venue l'admiration et l'amour. Livai excellait dans tout et survolait le programme, adorait remettre à leur place les fils à papa, tenait tête aux instructeurs qu'il jugeait inutile sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète d'un quelconque renvoi et peu à peu –même si difficilement- commençait à s'ouvrir à la classe – ou du moins à ses coéquipiers récurrent dans les activités communes.

Petra pour sa part avait eu quelques difficultés et avait failli abandonner dès le premier mois. Elle s'attendait à un niveau élevé mais pas à ce point ! Heureusement un tutorat avait été mis en place entre les premières années et deuxièmes années – pas les terminales qui eux mourraient juste de désespoir – et Hanji était devenu sa tutrice officielle, tandis que Moblit était devenu celui de Livai. Au final, Hanji passait plus son temps à taquiner Livai et Moblit préférait largement l'aider elle que Livai. Un échange de bon procédé en somme. Toutefois, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Hanji et Moblit étaient amis – ou plus, Petra n'était pas trop sûr. Ainsi donc, Petra avait pu s'approcher timidement de Livai par leur biais et rapidement elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Elle essaya de se rendre alors le plus indispensable possible et ses plans de carrière changèrent complément. Elle mit les bouchés double pour se faire remarquer et pour avoir une chance d'être prise plus tard à l'école supérieur d'élite des ailes de la liberté avec lui.

De ce qu'elle avait appris au fils du temps par Hanji qui adorait fouiner et bavarder comme une pie, Livai n'avait jamais connu son père –certainement mort avant sa naissance- et sa mère avait vécu au crochet de son frère avant de décéder lorsque Livai avait neuf ans d'une balle dans la tête d'un ennemi nostalgique des heures de gloires de la famille. Livai avait répondu en plantant un couteau dans la nuque du mercenaire engagé et son oncle était partis faire le ménage à Shiganshina en représailles afin d'éviter de perdre les derniers membres de sa famille.

Petra oublia la réflexion d'Hanji mais celle-ci revint à la charge peu avant la saint valentin alors que Petra et quelques amies revenaient de leurs cours de cuisine avec quelques pâtisseries –il est a noté qu'en règle générale les cours de cuisines consistent plus à repérer les aliments comestibles en pleines foret et de savoir chasser, cueillir et cuisiner en territoire inconnu- pour l'élu de leur cœur.

 _« Personne ne fera jamais le poids face à Angel dans le cœur de Livai. Le mieux est de lui offrir des chocolats d'amitié car il refusera ceux fait par votre amour.»_

Et l'ombre de cette Angel plana alors au-dessus de toutes les fangirls et de tous les fanboy de Livai pendant toute leur scolarité.

Petra s'imagina qu'Angel devait certainement être une femme plus âgée car Livai était tellement…mature peut être pas mais sur de lui oui ! Il n'en aurait certainement rien à faire d'une jeune fille vierge qui rougissait à la moindre réflexion coquine.

Petra en déprima pendant une semaine à cette idée.

Livai était très secret sur lui et sa vie de famille et les autres –comprenez par la toute l'école- étaient en émoi dès qu'on apprenait quelque chose sur lui –en règle général les différentes bombes étaient négligemment lancés par Hanji qui ne se rendaient pas compte de tout ce qu'elle disait. Certains avaient crus qu'Hanji ne racontaient que des bobards jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'elle et Livai étaient en réalité voisin dans le quartier le plus huppé de Stohess depuis que Livai avait quitté la fange de Shinganshina et qu'Hanji était apparemment très apprécié par la famille Ackerman qui adorait son côté foldingue. Elle avait alors su soutirer pleins d'informations compromettantes sur son adorable et vicieux kouhai sans en crever en route.

Ainsi on apprit au fur et à mesure du temps que l'oncle Kenny qui avait recueilli Livai était tombé raide dingue amoureux d'une veuve clandestine qui avait atterri à Shinganshina on ne sait comment –la rumeur voulait que ce soit Kenny lui-même qui ait buté le mari de la femme-, que celle-ci avait déjà un enfant de son précédent mariage et qu'il était un adorable et trop mignon gamin hyperactif aux yeux magnifiques qu'Hanji rêvait de câliner et de garder rien que pour elle – « idiot suicidaire » marmonna Livai en jetant un regard noir à Hanji, on supposa que l'enfant devait être aussi cinglé qu'Hanji et qu'elle devait le considérer comme son deuxième bébé après Livai-, que la veuve clandestine n'était autre que Carla Jaeger, veuve en deuxième mariage du philanthropique et mystérieux Grisha Jaeger, riche médecin aux idées révolutionnaires, mort dans des circonstances étranges dans son pays d'origine – la rumeur cette fois-ci fut que Kenny avait tué le mari sous ordre de l'ex-femme de Grisha Jaeger lors d'une de ces missions de mercenaires à l'autre bout du monde mais était tombé raide dingue amoureux de la fameuse Carla et avait décidé de la ramener manu militari avec enfant à Paradiz pour la protéger-, qu'avec une bonne dose de chantage et de tirage de ficelle de la part de Kenny, Carla Jaeger a pu gagner la nationalité Paradizienne et se marier avec lui lors d'une cérémonie intimiste – la famille Ackerman, le petit Eren et la famille à Hanji- et absolument trop romantique –selon les fangirls et Hanji-, et que la petite famille recomposée vivait avec le reste des Ackerman –soit une gamine du même âge que le nouveau petit frère de Livai et les parents de ladite petite.

Mais bien entendu ce qui agitait le plus les adolescents hormonaux qu'ils étaient été la moindre information sur la fameuse Angel…soit pas grand-chose.

« Hé Livai ! Tu as déjà envoyé le colis pour Angel ? s'exclama Hanji en déposant son plateau sur la table.

\- Non parce que je savais que tu allais me tanner pour ajouter une connerie » souffla Livai.

Ok, Petra s'en doutait un peu vu les réflexions d'Hanji lors de la saint valentin mais il semblerait que celle-ci connaisse très bien Angel, peut-être des amies ? Petra avait-elle une chance si elle luttait contre une fille d'à peu près son âge ? Après tout, elle était quasi-quotidiennement avec Livai pendant toute leur scolarité alors qu'il ne l'a voyait que pendant les vacances. Elle pouvait réussir !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui envoie un colis alors que les grandes vacances sont dans deux semaines, s'exclama Erd. Et lui envoyer quoi d'abord ?

-Attend c'est le paquet de linge sale que je t'ai vu mettre dans le carton le fameux colis ? Tu lui fais laver et repasser ton linge ? questionna Gunther.

-Du tout ! s'exclama Hanji avant que Livai ne puisse répondre –de manière violente face à la menace sur sa vie privée. C'est juste qu'Angel ne supporte pas de dormir sans un truc ayant l'odeur de Livai. En plus mon adorable bébé est tombé malade et est devenu un monstre démoniaque impossible à calmer. Ses parents ont supplié Livai d'envoyer un truc pour l'apaiser. Et puis, Livai aussi a du mal à dormir sans un truc d'Angel, tu as toujours sa peluche envoyé après Noel ? »

Pour toute réponse, Livai balança son verre sur Hanji avant de tenter de la tuer avec son couteau.

Petra quant à elle déprima encore plus. Comment pouvait-elle lutter contre une fille qui échangeait son doudou contre des fringues avec l'odeur de Livai et dont les parents semblaient bénir leur relation !

Même s'ils habitaient la même ville, c'était rare qu'ils se voient une fois descendu du train. Lors des grandes vacances, la famille Ackerman partait environs un mois à un mois et demis dieu seul savait ou. Parfois ils se retrouvaient dans un parc ou chez l'un deux mais jamais chez Livai – et Petra n'était pas sur de vouloir rencontrer vraiment l'oncle Kenny, l'apercevoir lors de la descente du train faisait déjà flipper.

Une fois, elle rencontra Hanji avec une autre femme au centre commercial.

« Hé ! Petra ! Quel hasard ! Laisse-moi te présenter Carla la nouvelle maman de Livai ! Enfin ça fait quand même quelques années maintenant mais il est toujours un peu gauche des fois c'est trop marrant. Ne cherche pas Livai des yeux, il est à la maison avec…

-Hanji respire tu vas t'étouffer, sourit la fameuse Carla.

-Heu, rougit de gêne Petra, vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ?

-On fait juste du repérage pour le moment, on va certainement revenir un autre jour avec Eren, tu sais le petit frère de Livai, il a un peu grandis donc on a toute sa garde-robe à changer.

Plus tard dans la semaine, Petra aperçut Carla avec un jeune garçon portant un bonnet avec des oreilles de chat et les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Putain Hanji a trop raison quand elle dit que ce gosse va faire des ravages une fois adulte. On a déjà envie de le croquer. »

La seconde année à Sainte Rose débuta. Hanji bien que censé être en terminale, trouvait toujours le temps d'embêter Livai.

Le kouhai de Livai était littéralement terrifié par lui. Livai ne faisait d'ailleurs rien pour arranger les choses et ne s'en occupait même pas. Généreuse comme elle l'était, Petra s'occupa de celui-ci en plus du sien.

La deuxième année lui parut moins difficile, peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude.

Livai envoyait toujours de temps en temps des fringues sales à Angel et il en fut de même lors de la dernière année.

Le mystère Angel prit fin lors de la remise des diplômes.

Livai avait 17 ans et sa famille était venue pour le féliciter. Il semblait blasé, anxieux et heureux à cette idée et c'était un mélange super bizarre d'après Petra.

Hanji avait soudainement crié de joie et s'était précipité la première sur la famille en les apercevant arriver.

« Oh Angel que tu as grandis mon trésor ! » fit-elle en enserrant le jeune garçon de la famille.

Petra – et une bonne partie de l'école qui l'avait entendue- sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Elle s'était putain de fait avoir par cette Hanji qui s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

Eren se désintéressa immédiatement d'Hanji quand Livai s'approcha et couru vers lui.

« Livai-ni ! » s'exclama le garçon d'environ douze ans en mettant ses bras derrière le cou du plus âgé. Puis sans que Livai ne réagisse il lui déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres.

Petra était sur le point de s'évanouir. Livai n'avait pas plus réagit que ça, pire ne semblait même pas vouloir frapper le garçon alors qu'elle voyait très bien les cheveux sur sa nuque se redresser.

Putain c'était à la fois super mignon et super hot !

Et dire que Livai acceptait très peu les contacts physiques en règle générale. Là, il serrait dans ses bras le jeune garçon !

Alors que les murmures s'élevaient autour d'eux, Carla s'approcha de Livai à son tour et lui fit un bécot rapide en souriant et veillant à ne pas écraser le garçon qui restait dans les bras de son grand-frère. Cette fois-ci, les cheveux sur la nuque de Livai s'aplatirent, comme apaisé de voir les yeux brillants de joies et de fiertés de sa seconde mère.

« Oh, murmura Moblit. C'est vrai que ce sont des étrangers, leurs coutumes sont comme on dit bien différentes des nôtres. »

Et alors que l'oncle Kenny s'approchait en ricanant, Livai se crispa d'un coup et tenta de donner un coup de pied à son oncle. Oncle qui évita facilement le pied de son neveu en dénigrant celui-ci.

 _Donc…_ pensa en son fort intérieure Petra alors qu'une bagarre éclatait _, j'ai une chance ou pas avec Livai ? Je sais qu'il a un espèce de trip atavique et grégaire avec le petit avec cette histoire d'odeur sur les vêtements mais est-ce que c'est juste une coutume quand un membre du groupe s'en va au loin?...Les étrangers sont vraiment bizarre._

Note : coucou ! Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Tout est bon pour que je m'améliore.

 **Explication 1 l'école chelou ou se trouve Livai et Cie**

Se trouvant dans un univers alternatif qui ressemble un peu au notre, j'ai repris le système des écoles et diplôme de notre monde (maternelle-primaire-collège (brevet national)-lycée (BAC national) puis étude supérieure si nécessaire mais aussi de cette volonté de dépassement de soi que l'on peut retrouver dans des animés japonais dans des écoles spécialisés (comme par exemple Food Wars ou Sôma est un jeune Chef bien décidé à prendre la succession de son père aux fourneaux du restaurant familial. Lorsque son paternel décide de fermer boutique et d'envoyer Sôma à l'académie Tootsuki, l'école qui forme l'élite de la restauration, le jeune homme découvre un univers à mille lieues de celui qu'il connaissait. Extrêmement exigeante, sa nouvelle académie n'hésite pas à soumettre ses élèves à des exercices tous plus ardus les uns que les autres et à faire s'affronter les apprentis dans des duels culinaires pour évaluer leurs capacités. Et malheur à ceux qui n'auraient pas le niveau : l'expulsion est un sanction fréquente à l'académie Tootsuki !)

Ainsi on peut dire que le lycée militaire de Sainte Rose est à la fois une école militaire (un corps sain dans un esprit sain) un lycée et une prépa visant l'excellence de ses élèves. En plus des cours normaux qui se déroulent sur une plage horaire bien précise, il y a les cours supplémentaires et autres activités (deux options minimum dont 1 en sport) qui peuvent durer toute une année ou jusque quelques semaines en fonction des besoins des élèves et de leur objectifs. Par exemple un élève peut prendre le cours de cuisine histoire de savoir comment survivre un peu vu qu'il est nul en cuisine et ne pas passer pour un gland, le cours se déroulera alors sur une période de 3 mois (reconnaissance de baies et champignons toxiques, savoir-faire un feu plus cuisine de base). S'il y a trop de monde qui demande ce cours optionnel, les élèves peuvent se réinscrire pour la session suivante et en attendant sont redirigés vers un autre cours s'ils le souhaitent et non attendre l'année prochaine. A contrario si l'élève veut devenir chef cuisinier il entre alors en cours de « cuisine appliqué » qui dure en principe 1 an et peut être renouvelé l'année suivante. Si dans le cours « cuisine » toutes les années sont confondues, il n'en est pas de même dans celui de « cuisine appliqué » ou le niveau de difficulté augmente d'une année sur l'autre. Un élève qui entre en deuxième année peut prendre « cuisine appliqué » même s'il n'a pas fait la première année du moment qu'il a passé le cours de « cuisine » normal. Toutefois, un élève de dernière année ne peut entrer en « cuisine appliqué » s'il n'a pas fait la deuxième année. Si la session d'élève de cuisine est très douée elle peut même assister à la préparation de plats dangereux comme le fugu/poisson globe par un chef reconnu dans le domaine. Je prends bien entendu ici l'exemple du cours cuisine mais des variables peuvent être mis pour les autres cours optionnels ou cours de sport.

Si une école supérieure étudie le dossier d'un élève de Sainte Rose elle verra tous les cours optionnels que celui-ci a effectués et les appréciations des professeurs à ce sujet. Ainsi un élève sortant de Sainte-Rose avec 15 de moyenne, des commentaires élogieux et les cours optionnels de courte ou longue durée adéquat sera privilégié par rapport à un élève d'un autre lycée lambda ayant 17 de moyenne. Toutefois, si l'élève de sainte rose a pris les mauvais cours par rapport à ses études supérieures voulues et que l'élève lambda a 18 de moyenne l'école supérieure peut supposer que pour X raison l'élève lambda a refusé d'aller à Sainte Rose et peut donc entrer dans son école et que l'élève de Sainte Rose a préféré glandouillé . C'est un peu à double tranchant.

J'espère avoir été claire dans mon explication.

Bien entendu le système de Sainte Rose peut sembler difficile à maintenir mais je vais dire une chose…m'en fou c'est une fiction et l'explication au-dessus c'est juste le background de l'OS, si ça vous gêne tant vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en tenir compte (Nah !) ou bien carrément l'imaginer à votre sauce.

 **Explication 2 relation Ereri + la scène du baiser**

Au départ et ceux qui se souviendront avoir lu le premier jet, l'OS se terminait par la pensée de Petra _« Putain c'était à la fois super mignon et super hot ! »_

Toutefois après une semaine je me suis dit que mon idée du baiser d'Eren serait peut être mal comprise.

Mine de rien, je ne suis pas pour la pédophilie (même si Livai est lui aussi mineur ici) et je voulais bien entendu un Eren au seuil de l'adolescence tout en gardant le côté pure de l'enfance (mais quand je vois certains enfants de mon quartier je me pose des questions), douze ans est donc « bien ». Eren donc, est « amoureux » de son frère dans le sens enfantin (pour le moment) et idéalise ce grand frère qui est là pour lui.

C'est bien entendu plus compliqué pour Livai qui est ici du genre « Tsundere » (terme japonais utilisé pour définir une personnalité qui est au premier abord distante, hautaine, voire pimbêche, et qui devient affectueuse et tendre par la suite). Avec son passé sombre, il a du mal à s'ouvrir mais il souhaite toutefois protéger les gens qui lui son cher c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est entré à Sainte Rose. Il souhaite qu'Eren garde sa pureté (niaiserie sentimentale) le plus longtemps possible (même si Eren a quand même vécu des choses louches du fait de son passé sombre il reste assez naif et pur). Livai tel l'empoté sentimental qu'il est, ne se rend pas encore compte qu'il est vraiment amoureux d'Eren et n'a pour le moment aucune libido concernant le fait d'avoir une relation complète avec le corps juvénile. Tout au plus il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras et accepte les bisous chastes.

En parlant de bisou chaste. Celui qu'il a avec Eren (et après avec Carla) ne signifie que « bonjour » entre eux pour le moment. Je fais bien entendu référence à la vision des japonais sur le bisou chez les occidentaux de même famille, chose assez courante entre un parent et son enfant de jeune âge, et il n'y a aucune allusion à un quelconque liaison sexuelle. (hu…je n'ai jamais fait de bisou sur la bouche à mes parents moi je leur fait des câlins –chastes les câlins, ne voyez aucun truc incestueux dedans !)

Voila j'espère que mes ajouts sont assez clairs !


	2. Pour le bonheur des omegas partie 1

Vous trouverez ici un recueil d'OS sans forcément de lien entre eux (vous serez prévenus de toute façon) ou des débuts de fics pas terminées sur l'univers de SNK (vous avez l'autorisation de reprendre les idées si ça vous chante mais prévenez moi quand même avant) allant du fluff complet aux histoires bien glauques, de l'hétéro à l'homo. (voila vous êtes prévenus mais d'après ce que j'ai bavé sur snk vous êtes pas farouche lol) Du coup je mets en catégorie M dans le doute.

Pas de béta pour le moment donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour être ennuyé par moi de façon épisodique (quand j'ai une crise d'écriture intensive vu qu'en réalité je suis plus lectrice qu'autre chose) faites-moi signe !

* * *

 **Disclamer : SNK ne m'appartient pas –pleure**

* * *

 **Information sur l'OS du jour :**

OS qui est en réalité un **Two-Shot** , vous aurez la suite dans une ou deux semaines.

Monde de Shingeki sans titans. Les Eldiens et le royaume de Mahr se font la guerre.

 **Warning : Omegaverse (plus de détail en bas), violence physique, mention de M-preg.**

* * *

 **POUR LE BONHEUR DES OMEGAS**

 **PARTIE 1 : L'ODEUR DE LA PEUR**

* * *

Eren trembla sous le regard de son geôlier. De peur peut être mais surtout de rage et de haine. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

« De véritables joyaux » dit celui-ci en le narguant avec une cuisse de poulet avant de l'engouffrer dans sa bouche baveuse.

« Il sera le clou de la vente, on a bien fait de faire en sorte de garder son esprit combatif, renchérit son collègue.

-Ha ! La bonne blague, les omegas comme lui ont été créé pour la tentation et la procréation, une fois lié à son alpha il lui sera soumis et fera ce qu'il voudra même s'il garde un air revêche et dit 'non' il appréciera ce qu'il lui fera et cherchera son contact quoi qu'il en dise. »

Eren n'en grogna que plus dans sa cage. Annie qui dormait près de lui s'éveilla enfin sous le bruit et colla son corps nu et amaigrit par la faim contre le membre de sa meute pour l'apaiser.

L'autre homme eut un rire gras.

« Un alpha prime tuerait pour pouvoir mater lui-même ce garçon, haaaa, je rêverais d'être un alpha moi-même pour le baiser.

-Pas besoin d'être un alpha pour baiser un oméga qu'il soit male ou femelle. C'est juste dommage que les alphas aient un odorat si développé qu'ils sentent si l'Omega a déjà été accouplé à quelqu'un.

-Vrai mais remercions pour ça le seigneur Sieg d'être un alpha. Grace à lui, on peut reconnaitre les vierges et se faire un max de blé avec ça ! »

Le premier homme tapa avec son bâton contre les grilles de la cellule, agressant les oreilles sensibles des deux prisonniers.

« Soyez prêts mes mignons c'est bientôt l'heure pour vous d'être vendu. D'ici quelques semaines, vous partirez et serez complètement soumis à vos alphas qui nous auront grassement payés pour vos petits minois.»

Eren feula de rage, son odeur intense s'étendit à travers toute la pièce et il se rua vers eux dans le but de les griffer, frapper ou étrangler, il ne savait pas trop lui-même. Malheureusement avant même d'atteindre les grilles de sa prison, il se fit brusquement arrêté par l'étranglement de son collier d'acier. Il s'étouffa sous la rage et se recula un peu pour éviter de s'évanouir sous le manque d'air. Pour des gens qui disaient que les omegas étaient faibles ils avaient quand même mis le paquet pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. La faute certainement au fait qu'il avait déjà réussi une fois à prendre la poudre d'escampette avec d'autres prisonniers. Annie qui avait été délogée sous son mouvement brusque se recolla à lui et il entendit parfaitement son grondement menaçant à l'égard des deux hommes.

Ceux-ci reprirent leurs esprits, l'odeur d'Eren était vraiment envoutante même pour des bétas comme eux. Ils repartirent quelques minutes plus tard en ricanant, après leur avoir lancer du pain sec et de l'eau au visage.

Lorsque la lourde porte en bois se fut fermée après un long grincement sinistre, Eren se permit enfin de couiner de désespoir. Il agrippa fortement Annie et enfouit son visage en larmes dans le cou de la jeune fille à la recherche de sa note de fond. Sous la mandarine, il s'apaisa en sentant la myrrhe qui lui rappelait tant l'odeur de sa propre mère. Annie d'apparence impassible, frotta légèrement son nez contre les cheveux d'Eren mais il sentit parfaitement l'unique perle salée qui tomba sur son épaule.

Ils se lovèrent dans leur nid de paille, craignant leur avenir incertain.

* * *

Au début ils se méfièrent un peu des repas de plus en plus complets que leur fournissaient les gardes pour les remplumer un peu et ainsi éviter de faire fuir les potentiels acheteurs mais Annie fit judicieusement remarquer qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'enfuir en étant aussi faible que des nourrissons.

Un mois plus tard – de ce qu'ils réussirent à déduire de la fréquence de leur repas- ils se firent trompeusement endormir par l'eau.

* * *

Eren s'éveilla au son de sabot frappant la terre. Groggy par la drogue, il s'éveilla lentement mais n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. L'odeur de paille lui envahit le nez, ça ne sentait jamais aussi fort normalement et il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il sentit le souffle d'Annie dans son cou ainsi que l'humidité de sa bave. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle était serrée contre lui. Le corps maigre de la jeune fille le rassura, ils étaient encore ensemble.

Il déglutit et essaya de parler mais le bâillon qu'on lui avait mis l'empêchait de se faire comprendre.

Il papillonna des yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir correctement.

Du peu qu'ils pouvaient voir, ils étaient allongés dans une cage encore plus petite que leur ancienne cellule et tout autour d'eux étaient entassés des ballots de paille. Il y avait heureusement quelques trous judicieusement placés pour permettre de faire passer un minimum d'air mais pas assez pour voir que ce soit de l'extérieur ou de l'extérieur.

Etait-ce le jour ou la nuit ? En quelles saisons était-on ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le balancement de la charrette sur lequel ils étaient s'arrêta. Il entendit quelques hennissements de chevaux mais surtout le braiement des ânes.

Annie essaya de s'agiter à côté de lui mais les chaines et l'étroitesse de la cage l'empêchait de prendre une position plus confortable.

Un petit carré de paille bougea à côté de sa tête et l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans leur cocon de paille. Lorsqu'il révéla enfin l'extérieur il vit un de ses geôliers déguisé en paysan le regardait d'un air patibulaire.

Il plaça un objet qui émettait de la fumée le plus proche de lui et remit le carré de paille tout en ne l'enfonçant pas complétement.

Très vite, Annie et lui s'étouffèrent sous l'odeur entêtante et se sentir dériver.

« Ils veulent que l'on dorme le plus possible » pensa pour lui-même Eren.

Le même schéma se répéta plusieurs fois mais Eren ne savait pas s'il était réveillé à chaque fois.

Environ deux jours après leur départ, la vessie d'Annie lâcha. Dans leur ancienne cellule ils avaient un coin pour leur affaire mais Eren ne lui en voulu pas en sentant le liquide chaud couler contre ses cuisses, lui-même était au bord de la rupture et se lâcha quelques minutes après. Ils étouffaient encore plus sous l'effluve acre mais leur calvaire ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le convoi s'arrêta et le garde grimaça sous l'agression olfactive en ouvrant le petit carré habituel.

Il lui sembla qu'il s'allongeait pour vérifier que rien n'ait traversé la barrière de paille et ne s'écoule par le bas du chariot. Puis, il se releva et plaça le même objet que la dernière fois mais celui-ci émettait une odeur différente.

Annie écrivit du mieux qu'elle put sur le ventre d'Eren. « Détruire » et « Odeur » comprit-il.

Il déglutit et gémit dans son bâillon. Ses connards avaient vraiment tout prévus.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la faim et la soif les taraudaient, un changement eut lieu. Ils entendirent des cris d'oiseaux qu'Eren ne reconnut pas et il leur sembla que le convoi accéléra légèrement la cadence. Le bruit de la foule les entoura un temps avant de disparaitre peu à peu.

Quand leur chariot s'arrêta ils attendirent de longues minutes avant qu'on ne s'occupe d'eux. Deux gardes l'arrachèrent à la présence rassurante d'Annie et l'extirpèrent du charriot. Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de se relever par manque d'énergie. Les sons, les odeurs, tout se mélangeaient dans son esprit fatigué. Il réussit par la seule force de sa volonté à se mettre à genoux mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Alors que les gardes étaient en train de sortir Annie, une violente odeur de musc et de cendre le firent tressaillir. Malgré qu'il ne l'ai senti qu'une fois, il reconnut parfaitement l'odeur du Seigneur Sieg. Des bottes en cuir apparurent devant ses yeux et une main fourragea dans ses cheveux avant de tirer dessus pour dégager son cou. L'alpha colla son nez contre son cou et le huma tranquillement.

« Hum petit omega, malgré toute la crasse que tu portes on sent encore ton odeur si particulière, quel fumet adorable j'ai terriblement envie de te dévorer » ronronna l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il lui enleva le bâillon et lui lécha la joue avec convoitise. Eren n'avait la force que pour haleter de crainte.

Sieg se redressa de toute sa hauteur, obligeant Eren à lever les yeux et à se redresser un peu.

« Fleur de pamplemousse, fleur d'oranger en note de tête. Poivre blanc et vanille pour le cœur et ambre blanc et cèdre cœur pour le fond. Absolument divin. D'autant plus que toutes ses odeurs me rappellent mes terres. Dois-je te garder pour moi tout seul petite bête ? Oh ! je sais ce que je vais faire. Si ton futur alpha ne met pas un prix adéquat à ta valeur ou que son rang social est trop faible par rapport au mien, je n'aurais qu'à le tuer une fois qu'il m'aura payé et ravir ta délicieuse pureté. Tu deviendras ma chose et tu porteras mes enfants. Oui parfait nous allons faire comme cela. Que j'ai hâte de voir ta marque familiale disparaitre au profit de la mienne. »

Il lâcha brusquement ses cheveux et Eren s'écroula à ses pieds.

« Oh ? Tu me lèches déjà les bottes ? Quel bon garçon nous avons là. Tu sais déjà ta place. Tu as raison je vais te garder après avoir empoché le jackpot qu'importe le niveau social de ton acheteur. Après tout un accident et si vite arrivé. »

L'alpha se tourna vers le garde alors qu'Annie s'écroulait aux côté d'Eren.

« Nourrissez-les, droguez-les et lavez les à l'eau tiede avec un savon sans odeur avant de les mettre dans une cage propre. Je les veux en toge courte blanche de qualité avec des couronnes de lauriers en or. Pas de bijou, la simplicité les magnifiera. Pour la femelle, donnez-lui un inhibiteur d'odeur avant leur passage à la vente. Même si son odeur est plus faible il ne faudra que rien ne perturbe celle du mâle. On va faire un prix de deux pour augmenter encore plus les ventes. »

Avant d'être emmené, Eren vit une dizaine d'autres esclaves. Certains étaient morts ou vraiment trop faibles, terrassés par le voyage.

* * *

Une fois propre et shooté, Eren et Annie attendirent leur passage. On n'avait pas encore appliqué l'inhibiteur sur Annie donc ça ne semblait pas être leur tour. Ils se collaient l'un à l'autre à la recherche de réconfort.

Dans une salle à part des autres pour éviter tout transfert d'odeurs, ils n'entendaient que leur propre respiration. Eren avait l'impression qu'on les avait abandonné la. Rien ne filtrait de l'extérieur. Avec de la chance, ils mourraient de fatigue et de faim dans leur cage et ne vivraient pas une vie d'enfer auprès de ce Sieg.

* * *

Eren avait l'impression que l'effet de la drogue s'estompait peu à peu quand des clameurs et des bruits étranges se firent entendre.

Eren fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre, la situation ne lui semblait pas normale.

Un garde entra brusquement, le souffle court, du sang sur ses vêtements et les yeux fous.

Il fonça vers eux, un couteau à la main.

« C'est connard d'Eldien ne vous auront pas ! Il vaut mieux que vous crevez avant d'être entre leur main ! »

Mais avant qu'il ne les atteigne il se fit bousculer par quelqu'un arrivant derrière lui. Alors que la bagarre éclatait son couteau vola et s'écrasa juste devant leur cage.

Annie se pencha et prit le couteau. Ca ne servirait pas à grand-chose vu qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de le soulever mais elle pouvait tenter quelque chose.

Tout se passa très vite. Les deux ennemis s'écrasèrent contre la cage. Eren puisa dans ses dernières forces pour aider Annie. Ils agrippèrent à deux le couteau et l'enfoncèrent dans le dos du garde en train d'étrangler l'Eldien.

Eren et Annie s'affalèrent au sol, sans force alors que l'étranger ses dégageait du cadavre en crachant.

Eren releva les yeux vers leur sauveur et sourit devant le symbole sur l'épaule de sa veste. Une aile blanche et une aile noire sur un bouclier. L'armée eldienne était enfin là.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il le fit en imaginant un avenir radieux.

* * *

« Auluo tout vas bien ? » Fit Petra en entrant dans la salle.

Auluo grogna, déjà remis de son combat et se tourna vers les prisonniers. Il écarquilla les yeux et écarta brusquement le morceau de tunique du garçon endormi, dévoilant son cou et son épaule.

« Petra appelle Hanji immédiatement ! Ce gosse est un enfant de Shiganshina et porte la marque des Ackerman ! »

* * *

Voila la fin de la première partie. A bientôt pour la suite !

Réponse à des éventuelles questions (même si je garde les plus complexes pour le prochain chapitre)

 **Qu'est-ce que l'omegaverse ?**

Dans l'omegaverse il y a :

-les betas (commun, les gens normaux on va dire, seule les filles peuvent avoir des enfants)

-les alphas (rare, une odeur forte, possibilité d'entrer en rut, des capacités exceptionnelles pour protéger leur famille)

-les omegas (très rare, une odeur en règle générale fruitée possibilité d'entrer en chaleur et de porter des enfants même pour les males=hermaphrodisme)

Un alphas peut avoir plusieurs omegas mais en règle générale un omega n'a qu'un seul alpha. (officiellement)

A mon sens la catégorisation est beaucoup plus compliquée.

De base tout le monde né béta puis en grandissant l'odeur change à l'adolescence (de 13 à 16 ans pour les omegas et de 15 à 17 ans pour les alphas) mais il y a différents degrés d'omega, beta et alpha.

Eren est l'omega ultime dans le sens où il est ce qu'on appelle un omega « atavique » et peut porter très facilement la vie contrairement à un beta-omega. Son odeur particulièrement envoutante alors qu'il n'est même pas en chaleur le montre. Un male beta-omega normal aura énormément de mal à concevoir un enfant par rapport à une femme même si c'est possible. Un Omega male ne sera jamais fécondé par un simple beta sauf si il est atavique.

Annie est plus de type Beta-omega, comme c'est une femme elle peut toutefois concevoir asse facilement un enfant même avec un beta. Il est possible d'avoir une femelle omega atavique. On parle alors de super-reproductrice.

Chez les alphas c'est plus compliqué. Le plus puissant alpha est celui à la plus forte odeur dans un territoire donné. On l'appelle l'alpha prime.

Ainsi si le niveau d'alpha d'une zone donnée est plutôt de type beta, l'alpha prime sera plus faible que celui d'un autre territoire.

Sieg même s'il est entouré de beta pour le moment est un alpha prime même sur ses terres d'origines.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'une marque ?**

Il y a différents type de marque.

Celle qu'à Eren actuellement est une marque dite familiale qui se présente sous la forme d'un tatouage physique et olfactif pour protéger les enfants d'une famille par l'odeur de l'alpha de famille. Il arrive parfois que dans une famille il n'y ait pas d'alpha. La famille aura tendance à chercher protection auprès de l'alpha prime de la zone. La marque s'efface au fil du temps mais il arrive pour des raisons inconnus que celle-ci perdure sans renouvellement. Qui a donc marqué Eren du sceau des Ackerman et pourquoi? Sieg et les mahriens se sont-ils douté de quelle famille appartenait ce sceau ?

Après la marque familiale, il y a la marque du compagnon que seule un couple omega-alpha peut faire. Un alpha peut marquer plusieurs omegas.

Et après on peut avoir d'autres marques mais je vais pas détailler.

 **pourquoi Annie?**

Haha! ca c'est une suprise!

Voilou les réponses dans la suite ! (ou pas !)


End file.
